Enter the Miko fairies
by IrisShimmer
Summary: When Kagome finished her quest as Shikon Priestess the Jewel and Kagome merge as one these transforming her into a fairy of purity. Kagome must now attend Alfea to learn and to control her powers. This is a brand new adventure begins.


Hiya this is IrisShimmer! I am going to try attempts to make Inuyasha and Winx Club. Ever since I was a child when I first watch Winx Club I seem to have my first crush xD I know don't judge I am sure everyone has their crush when they watch their favorite anime.

So I will give this a chance I think the pairing with Palladium the handsome blond elf and Kagome look cute together as the first one to make this couple happen I will do my best! Wish me luck! If any beta feels free to check my grammar, punctuations, and spelling.

Summary: When Kagome finished her quest as Shikon Priestess the Jewel and Kagome merge as one these transforming her into a fairy of purity. She then gains wealth these becoming related to the demon lord Sesshomaru she became the princess of the western land savior of Makia that she has created two worlds to separate demon and human where they can live in peace.

Kagome must now attend Alfea school of fairies where she can learn to control her fairy powers.

Pairing: Kagome/Palladium

Chapter 1: Alfea School of Fairies

Kagome POV

It has been 1 year ever since the quest of the Shikon finish. A lot of things happen after the battle of Naraku the Jewel merge with me these transforming her into fairy of purity and as now the new guardian of the Shikon Jewel that she must protect from evil.

There was a couple change of my appearance I have now got Silver hair stripes flowing through my back same blue eyes and Shikon symbols on the forehead along with blue crescent moon in middle.

During the discovery, we found out that there are other magical beings as I who is now a newborn fairy and has grown wings.

It was exciting seeing that she had to learn her new powers. I already master my Miko powers and expertly use a different kind of weapons.

My Aneki Sesshomaru who has been training me like hell and demanded me perfections to able to protect myself and the curse Jewel.

Yes, I forever curse but I must protect it so no evil can get the power. It has brought so much destruction.

Here I am standing looking at the school that surrounds by forest I can feel the large barrier around it. I suppose the barrier was to keep evil beings and that are not magical beings.

Here I am standing at the front gate of Alfea with Kirara on my shoulder that will keep me company so that I wouldn't get too lonely and missed my family. I am glad that the school accepts magical pet even though Kirara is a demon but she acceptable and cute. I pet Kirara scratching her fur as she let out her cute meow as I tell her it is okay since I don't sense any evil in the school.

Anyways I need to hurry up and get to the school so I can the teacher that I am here as they check every student. I walk toward the teacher that has scary looking mean face with glass on. I spoke and told her my name.

"Kagome Higurashi Princess of the Western land."

"Ah, the new-born? Alright, let me check if you are on the list."

She checks her notepad that lists full of student she looks back at me and spoke to me.

"Yes, your here you may go wait with the others until you get instruction."

Before I advance to the empty area where I can be alone then I heard a commotion. one of them is a girl with long orange hair and blue eyes, looking all worried. The other one, much more confident-looking, has long bright blond hair and honey eyes.

I wonder what was that about I continue watching the scene before me.

"So your name?" Professor Griselda spoke to the orange hair girl.

The girl begins to worry and almost spoke her name but the yellow hair girl stops her.

"Bloo-"

"Her name is Varanda! Princess of Callisto!"

The girl interrupt her that's weird why would they lie to a teacher? But it seems the professor didn't even notice the quick reactions. They then went.

This school is big but not as big as Western Land the barrier I feel wasn't strong I mean even demons that in the group can break the barrier. But oh well I will let the head mistress do their job. I am well trained but what about other students in school? That question stuck to my head.

I shook my head and go to the two girls and introduce myself they seem very nice plus I have a feeling that the oranges hair girl adventure begins here.

"Hi! My name is Kagome and this is my pet cat Kirara what your name?" I asked as I scratch Kirara

"Oh my name is Stella princess of Solaria and I must say your kitten is cute." She replied as she pets Kirara on my shoulder.

"So are you both Princesses?" I asked as I suspect their body language and speech one thing for sure they seem to be hiding something and I intended to find out.

Varanda tries to speak up, but Stella interrupts her again and holds her mouth to stop her to talk.

"Yes! We BOTH are!"

The red flag now I know they are telling lies even Kirara feels it. We then started walking toward our rooms in silence this is awkward.

"So where are you from Kagome?" Stella asked breaking the silence.

"Me? I am from Makia the two worlds between the human realm. Where I am from there a lot of demons creatures that can shape ship and other beings like Miko that translate to English a priestess, spiritual, monks and other religious being each has different powers. I was the priestess I didn't discover my powers until I was 15. But that stories can wait. But yeah Makia is where I am from." I can't tell them I am from the Human realm earth, can I?

"The planet earth? I didn't know there were demons living between the barrier." The orange girl who I assume name Varanda.

"Yeah you see Varanda 500 years ago demons use to roam freely on planet earth but then the human pray to the god to balance the evil. So they created something opposite that can purify the demon that is evil within their job was to balance between human and demon."

"Wow that was interesting I wonder why the history of magic hasn't taught us this yet? I don't think professor Palladium know of this." Stella spoke as she fiddled her hair.

Then headmistress spoke to every student.

"Welcome to Alfea, the best fairy school in Magix. Well, it is also the only one. Come on in, girls."

We then all follow her inside. As she walks and shows us around, she keeps talking about the school's philosophy.

"Becoming a fairy is a lot of work, but I know that everyone here can do it…"

For the rest of that, I pretty much zone out. It's not really a speech as I think about my past Stella says something copying headmistress as if she knows this already while imitating Faragonda

"Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower', that's what she's about to say."

The witches don't really scare me I face much stronger evil being then they are like Naraku, but I guess some of them are a bit unpleasant to be around.

"Alright girls, go find your rooms and get to know your roommates. I'll see you all later."

With that last speech, everyone started to head towards their dorms.

When we reach the dorm together with Stella and Varanda, I find my name written on the door along with Stella, Varanda, and a few another name that I do not recognize.

"Oh look! Looks like were in the same dorm!" Stella smile grateful that she in same room with her new friend. "Well come on let us go in and meet the others."

I then follow Stella and Varanda into our dorm room I saw 3 girls talking together getting to know each other. The first one seem to like music I assume the pod in her hand she has twin small tail, second girl in the room seem to be messing about with plants I guess that the long hair brown girl must be into Nature type and the last girl was doing something which I assume look like a magic laptop.

The girl with pigtail notice us first and spoke, "So you guys our new roommates nice to meet ya! I'm Musa."

The girl with the magic laptop spoke next while doing some research about our name and spoke up, "So your name is Kagome Higurashi from Makia? Is it true that you live with demons? And hello there my name is Tecna

I laugh and answer her question, "Oh yes where I am from the demons over there are scary some are friendly. Sometimes we have to fight so we can live in peace that is why holy human are created to balance demons and human."

The girl with brown long hair spoke lastly, "It must be scary living with demons. My name is Flora nice to meet you Kagome! You too Varanda we never saw you two before."

Varanda then talk, "Yeah were new here I hope you can take care of us."

"No sweat guys we girls got to stick together." Musa said, "You can count on us showing you the school." Tecna replied.

Then grumbles of their stomach were heard around the room they all look at Stella the yellow hair blush slightly, "Speaking of food I am famish I haven't eaten since I bunk in Varanda place last night. I got an Idea let's go downtown for a pizza."

They all gather around Stella, "Great Idea downtown magic is so much fun." Flora said with a smile.

"What is it like?" Varanda and I say it in sync while I have an eyebrow up curious.

"It's fresh," Musa replied

"You never been?" Flora said

"No, but if we can get a slice I am so there," Varanda replied with smile

"Count me in is great to have real food again instead of eating fancy dinner in the castle all night," Kagome said.

"right you two are new here in Magix," Tecna said.

"So let's go! To Magix town." Stella replied happily while grabbing on both Varanda and my arm.

"Come on Kirara lets get you some fish while we're in Magix town," Kagome said to her two tail friend.

Meow!

We went on the bus and carried on our conversation.

"So Varanda you never left your kingdom before?" I heard Flora asked the orange girl.

"No never my parent just wants to keep me safe inside the castle," Varanda replied.

I snort and piped out, "Doesn't it feel lonely being alone in the castle? I would is like being stuck in a cage bird."

Varanda smile went down and replied silently, "I guess it can be lonely but now I'm here! I want to make friends and explore the outside."

I smile as the bus stop

"Girls prepare to be blown away!"

Tecna made Varanda cover her eyes so she can surprise what it looks like in Magix.

"Are we there yet?" Varanda asked.

"Yes take a look," Tecna replied

Varanda uncovers her eyes and looks everywhere she look like not impressed.

"You look disappointed," Musa asked.

"Of course I am disappointed! This is it? Magix?" Varanda asked unimpressed what she see tch one of these she need to appreciate what she sees I mean it could be worse in my world there is demon everywhere in the city. I mean is plain rude not appreciating what they got here.

"What do you expect?" Tecna asked

"I don't know!? I should see dragon, wizard, witches, shops full of magic wands." Varanda listed as she replied to her answer. Pff that Varanda if she visits my world then she will sure to see demon dragon flying on the sky, monks holding their staff, demon slayer and other things.

"But that's fairy tail stuff this is the real world." Stella snort at her friend, "Here they live on magical energy magic is everywhere."

Then a floating car went flying fast as Varanda barely dodge it we saw the handsome man in car use magic to make space so he can park his car.

"Good heavens," Varanda said in shocks.

"You wanna see it you just gotta look," Stella said to Varanda.

"And now let's eat," Flora said to everyone.

"Yeah let's go," Tecna said.

We went to the restaurant that sells pizza and sat on the empty table we chatted. While we chat we look at Varanda seem to missing wait a minute doesn't that look like a mobile phone from planet earth how on earth did she get hold of it. Unless Varanda is lying that she is an imposter?

She gave her phone to Tecna to take a look while Stella whispers something about earth I tilt my head slightly and wonder if Varanda is from earth.

I watch Varanda leave to go to the phone box so she can call her family. We waited. For like a really long time Stella becoming worried for her friend.

"Do you think Varanda is taking an awfully long time?" Musa asked her three new friends.

"I say where could she be?" Tecna replied.

"I don't know we should have come with her instead of leaving her alone I mean she could have been lost." Concerned Flora said.

"Let's go find her I feel something might have happened to her," I said to everyone.

"Yeah, your right it was a bad idea to leave her alone," Stella said.

We got up our table and search for our friend we went to the phone box first and saw she wasn't there. We went to search for her in other areas when Kirara suddenly jump out my shoulder and run in the direction of the alley.

Meow!

"Kirara wait!" I shout

"What's the matter Kagome?" Flora asked.

"Kirara just took off at the dark alleyway I think she found Varanda!" Kagome replied.

"Let's go followed her," Tecna said.

"She might lead us to Varanda," Musa answered.

"Follow that kitty!" Stella shout.

As we follow my cat when we get there we saw three Witch one silver hair Icy the curly hair Stormy and the straight dirty blond hair Darcy attacking Varanda she looks like frozen up!

"Leave Varanda alone you big meanie!" Musa shout.

"Yeah! Three against one isn't it fair!" Shout Flora

"Take us on instead!" Stella pointed at the three witches.

Icy snorted and called her minion, "Nut! They are all yours."

The yellow ogre charge at out with his big battle cried we jump out of the way and transform to our fairy form.

(Insert Winx Club magical Winx transformation songs.)

We all started to glow my transformation I have light blue background white glitter dots flying around me I transform into short white and blue line tight kimono that goes to my knees with glitter white glitter sparkle everywhere. White boots that go up to my knee some light blue gloves on both of my hand and Shikon jewel emblem on my forehead and a crescent moon choker and I a bunch of weapon charm bracelet on my right hand to finish the look was a pair of white dragonfly pointy wings small version.

Tecna transforms into electronic style fairy.

Flora transforms into floral type fairy which is beautiful.

Musa was into short vest and skirt that is purple that looks ready to dance.

Stella transforms into the revealing outfit just like her style.

(End transformation song.)

Tecna attacks the ogre first with her static sphere along with Musa sonic blast, then flora uses golden pollen to hold the ogre and throw him the walls.

The witches watched their ogre defeated by the three fairy and the white witches don't seem to be happy.

"What a blockhead," Icy said with a hand on her head shaking it.

The three of them turn to face us as Icy throw a barrage of ice to us.

"Everyone get behind me." Tecna said to us as the ice about to hit us, "Fire Wall." She shouts shielding us with her small round disc shield none of us got hit.

Stormy then decided to attack us, "Sister leave this to me!" she throws us a purple lighting straight to Tecna barrier causing us to scatter everywhere.

"and now prepare for the worse!" warned Icy she then uses her ice power to us.

"No, you won't!" I shout to Icy, "Purification barrier!" a purple barrier shield to all my friend and my friends this give Stella time to use her ring power.

"Solaria!" Shout Stella as her ring transforms into her staff, "Let's get out of here girls." She then teleport us along with Varanda into the safe distance away from the witches.

Stella melted the ice off Varanda and somehow she called her name bloom Musa, Flora, Tecna and I gather around with our arm cross as we watched her warm Varanda or Bloom or whatever her name is.

"Bloom are you alright!?" Stella asked as she uses her magic to warm her, "As an earthling, you did really well you were really brave." Complement Stella.

"STELLA!?" We all said the blond girl name in sync.

"Is there anything we should know of Bloom of Callisto" Flora asked.

"Erm, I might have slipped a bit on bloom background well I'll explain on the way back to Alfea."

We then head back to Alfea while Stella explains everything I mean I understand why she had to lie but it would be for the better to tell the truth. As we sneak back to the school a bright light shine right at us the headmistress and Professor Griselda was walking towards us telling us to sleep and talk tomorrow about the school rules including us listening to Varanda who is now called Bloom begging not to get expelled.

We all went to our room and arrive safe and sound.

"What a day." Said a tired Musa

"Yeah, we sure had an adventure indeed." Tecna trying to stay awake

"After all that? I don't think I could walk anymore." Stella replied.

"Yeah using my fairy power for the second time still took a lot out of me," Kagome stated as she flops down her soft pink bed.

"Hey, guys why don't we have a name. I mean the three witches are called the trix why don't we called us the Winx?" Bloom asked.

"You mean like forming like a gang?" Kagome said.

"Yeah!" replied enthusiastic bloom.

"A group name would be fun okay let's do it!" Stella said

"What does Winx mean anyway?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing just Winx," Bloom said as she creates magic with her hand.

Chapter 1 is done! God writing a whole chapter was difficult without a plan but oh well I did a couple of minor changes so it would fit the story. The hard part is meeting Kagome with Palladium. But that would be in chapter 2. I will think of something the show still goes on! I hope my grammar makes sense its really bad.

Tell me what you think and I will change a couple of lines.

I tried explaining where she from so they wouldn't get confused but oh well here it is.

Until next time peace out!

I did update on chapter 1 to check on my grammer I hope it became better Chapter 2 still been Processing

it might take a while.


End file.
